


Berdua

by sinoshi



Series: iKON Bahasa Fics [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebenarnya, bukan salah Junhwe kalau hari itu dia tidak bisa menjemput Donghyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berdua

**Author's Note:**

> HHAHAHAHAHAHA anjing ini sih cuma mau nulis jundong aja dengan alasan ini sebenernya hidden "JUNE GA SETUJU DONGHYUK NAIK OJEK PAKE APLIKASI ITU SOALNYA DIA JEALOUS". HA. abisnya gatau gimana menulis dengan baik pake bahasa tapi beneran ga cocok kalo di inggrisin gitu soalnya ini literally ///APLIKASI OJEK ONLINE///. mejik. terima kasih ojek murah sudah menyelamatkan hidup saya.
> 
> suatu hari nanti, donghyuk order martabak pake aplikasi terus june kesel. suatu hari nanti. yes :)))))
> 
> **prompt asli: "yang bilang 'kamu mau aku jemput?' pasti bakalan kalah sama ojek yang bilang 'mas/mba saya udah di depan'"**

Sebenarnya, bukan salah Junhwe kalau hari itu dia tidak bisa menjemput Donghyuk. Tiba-tiba Bobby mengadakan latihan setiap hari Selasa demi kompetisi antar sekolah sebelum kelulusan. Tim basket yang sangat kekurangan anak pun akhirnya mengajak Junhwe bergabung kembali, walaupun ia sedang sibuk dengan urusan kelas 12-nya. Bobby yang alumni pun terpaksa ikut.

"Jadi, gak bisa jemput?" Donghyuk terdengar sangat kesal. Junhwe menghela napas. Walaupun Donghyuk tidak ada di hadapannya, tapi ia bisa membayangkan wajah kesalnya itu. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak berbicara selama seminggu.

"Enggak." Jawab Junhwe singkat.

"Ya udah." Donghyuk ingin menggerutu, ingin marah, karena Junhwe benar-benar baru saja bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputnya dari tempat bimbel. Mungkin, kalau Junhwe memberitahunya dari kemarin, dia tidak akan se-kesal ini.

"Oke." Junhwe menjawab. "Hati-hati."

"Iya." Lalu telpon ditutup. Donghyuk menghela napas. Sekarang, bagaimana? Dia harus pulang naik apa? Sudah terlalu sore. Kalau dia naik metro, dia akan terjebak kemacetan Jakarta, lalu dia akan sampai rumah sangat malam.

Mungkin solusinya naik ojek online.

Dan mungkin solusi itu akan membuat Junhwe kesal.

\---

_'Yey! 15rb!'_ Begitu tertulis pada foto Snapchat yang dikirim Donghyuk pada Junhwe.

Junhwe kesal.

_'knp sih, harus bgt naik itu?'_

_'Murah. Pasti. Gak kayak lo.'_

Padahal jika ia ikut dengan Junhwe, dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun! Tapi bagian "pasti" itu...

Junhwe melempar handphone-nya ke dalam tasnya. Biarlah. Ia sudah lelah.

\---

"Bilang dari kemarin, kek!" Donghyuk membentak. Junhwe menjauhkan handphone dari kupingnya. "Ya udah, terserah!"

"Ya jadi gimana? Kamu maunya aku jemput?" Junhwe mulai terpancing emosinya. Mulai ikut kesal.

"Gak. Gak usah. Sana latihan aja. Tuh ojeknya udah nunggu di depan." Lalu telpon ditutup.

Mungkin ini salah Junhwe juga. Sudah 3 minggu dia selalu memberitahu Donghyuk secara mendadak. Tentu saja Donghyuk akan kesal. Bila Junhwe berada di posisi Donghyuk pun, dia juga akan begitu. Kesal.

"Ayo, mulai." Bobby berkata. Junhwe menghela napas dan memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam tas, mengabaikan Snapchat dari Donghyuk lagi-lagi.

\---

20:00 PM Tuesday  
june: aku minta maaf  
(read) 

Pesan itu tak kunjung di balas. Hanya di baca.

Junhwe mencoba untuk tidak merasa sakit hati. Lagipula, memang ini salah dia.

\---

Donghyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya bertukar tempat dengan Chanwoo keesokan harinya. Bukan Junhwe tidak suka dengan Chanwoo, tapi Chanwoo itu sangat cerewet dan tidak lucu. Lebih cerewet daripada Donghyuk. Lebih cerewet daripada Yunhyeong, bahkan. Lebih suka tersenyum daripada Bobby. Dia suka memancing Junhwe untuk mencela orang. Dia bukan orang yang baik bagi kehidupan Junhwe, tapi Chanwoo itu memiliki selera humor yang sangat aneh, dan Junhwe satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti candaannya, walaupun ia tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa humor Chanwoo itu sama dengan humornya. Bahkan Donghyuk tidak mengerti dimana lucunya lelucon mereka. Tapi Junhwe terus bersikeras bahwa Chanwoo itu tidak lucu.

Chanwoo diam seharian penuh, seakan-akan mengerti keadaan Junhwe yang sedang kesal. Lagipula, aneh juga kalau Donghyuk sudah meminta bertukar tempat dengan Chanwoo. Pasti Chanwoo curiga.

Tapi Chanwoo tidak berkata apa-apa dan tidak membuat Junhwe kesal seharian. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah ketika Chanwoo meminta isi pensil. Sangat menyebalkan.

Lalu Junhwe menyadari bahwa dia rindu dengan kecerewetan Donghyuk itu.

\---

"Maaf." Junhwe menarik lengan cardigan Donghyuk. Donghyuk berkedip sekali, dua kali, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Maaf?" Donghyuk menarik tangannya. "Ya udah."

"Oke." Junhwe mengangguk pelan. "Oke. Maaf."

"Ya udah." Donghyuk hanya diam. Lama mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku--"

"Kenapa--"

Lalu mereka diam lagi.

"Kamu duluan." Junhwe berkata.

"Enggak. Kamu aja."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku... Bakalan jemput dari sekarang. Daripada kamu naik ojek. Mahal, tau. Mana kamu sendirian. Nanti kalo kamu diculik--"

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi kamu..." Junhwe cemberut, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba minta maaf?"

"Karena aku... Aku udah bikin kamu kesel. Aku kesel juga."

Donghyuk tiba-tiba tertawa. "Jadi? Udah? Itu aja?"

"Iya. Emang harus ngomong apa lagi?"

"Enggak, enggak." Donghyuk masih tertawa. "Kamu lucu. Berarti nanti anterin aku pulang, kan?"

Junhwe mengangguk.

**Author's Note:**

> manusia tidak jelas dengan pikiran yang berceceran = fic tidak jelas dengan plot yang kemana-mana
> 
> percaya ngga kalo gue bilang title di gdocs "jundong trash in bahasa"
> 
> berdua. bersamamu. HA HA. rip in pieces me.


End file.
